Why the hell do I fall in love with you?
by Zenskie29
Summary: NiouXOC. Bestfriend nga lang ba talaga? Si Kamiru nga lang ba ang nakakaramdam nito o pati ang playboy niyang bestfriend na si Niou Masaharu? Pano malalaman ni Niou ang totoong nararamdaman sa kanya ng matalik niyang kaibigan kung galit sa kanya ito? :
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: **__Sorry kung OC yung character. Request siya ng special friend ko. :) Enjoy~_

_ NoiuXOC_

* * *

Hey, I'm Sugiyama Kamiru from Rikkaidai. And This is my guy best friend Niou Masaharu. Kilala siya bilang 'Troublesome guy' or 'Trickster' ng aming school. At bilang bestfriend niya, suportahan lang siya sa lahat ng balak niyang kalokohan. Wew. Partner in crime ata kami. But… Yes, my 'but'. Tungkol siya sa feelings ko sa taong ito. Hindi ko alam pero habang tumatagal, iba na ang nararamdaman ko. Pero, pilit ko na tinatanggi 'yun sa sarili ko. Duh, sino ba namang may gusto na ma-inlove sa isang 'Playboy'?

Hep! Hep! Tama na nga 'yan. Kahit ganyan 'yan bestfriend ko pa din siya. Pero minsan hindi din magandang maging bestfriend siya. XD Nagpapahirap minsan sa buhay ko. Pft~ Bakit? Yung mga 'Baliw' na fangirls niya.

"Ne, Haru-kun," Tumingin ako sa kanya.

"Yes?"

"Hanggang kelan mo balak gamitin ako para tigilan ka nila?" Nakasandal ako sa wall at siya naka-leaned forward sa akin, yung view na hinahalikan niya ko kahit hindi?

"Puri~"

"Damn."

"Niou-sama!" Naririnig ko ang hiyaw ng mga fangirls niya na nagsisi-iyakan dahil sa ginawa ni Niou na wala namang katotohanan. Maya-maya ay nagsi-alisan na sila. Hay sa wakas! Tapos na.

"Ok na?" Tanong ko sa kanya habang nakatingin sa oceanic blue eyes niya.

"Akala ko pa naman gusto mong ganito ang pusisyon natin," Tumayo siya ng maayos. "Puri~"

"Damn. Lagi mong sinasabi 'yan sa tuwing ginagawa natin 'to."

"Well, thanks Ka-mi-ru-chan. Piyo~" With matching grin pa ah? Amp~

"Stop that, k?"

"ka-mi-ru-chan~"

"Niou!"

"Hai. Hai. Puri~" Kailangan ko pa siyang tawagin Niou para tumigil. Tch. Well, lagi naman kaming ganito.

At dahil uwian na, kailangan pang pumunta ni Niou sa tennis court para sa kanilang practice. Sana ma-late siya at makatanggap ng Tarundoru-slap or laps from Sanada. Yun lang ag paraan para makabawi sa ginawa niya kanina.

"Miru-nee-san? Hinahanap mo si Niou-senpai?" Oh, si Bakaya. Ang mahal nilang kohai.

"Hai. Tapos na practice niyo diba?" Tumungo ito.

"100% na sa library ka naghintay hanggang matapos ang practice namin, Sugiyama-san."

"Yes," Ngumiti ako sa kanya. "Wag ka ng magpanggap na Yanagi, Haru-kun." Hindi effective sa akin ang panggagaya niya.

"Hay."

"Kawawang Niou." _Pop._

"Shut up, sugar freak."

"Ne, Senpais pupunta tayong arcade ngayon diba?" Tanong ng Kohai nila.

"Kung sagot mo." Pinalobo niya ang bubble gum niya at pinutok agad.

"Ako nanaman?" Reklamo sa kanila ni Bakaya. Nakatingin lang ako sa kanila, yung tingin na 'hoy-may-kasama-kayo-dito.'

"Hmmm… Ano kaya kung sagot ni Miru-chan?"

"Hey, diba dapat ikaw ang may sagot? Ma-sa-ha-ru." Tumingin lang siya sa akin.

"Pa-" Pinutol ko ang sasabihin niya.

"Dahil sa paggamit mo sa akin kanina para sa mga fan girls mo, ne?" Napa-blink lang siya.

"Yosh! Si Niou-senpai ang may sagot!" Tuwang sabi ng kohai.

"Wa-" Binigyan ko siya ng isang glare, 'kasama-sila'.

"Hai." Well, wala siyang magagawa pag ako ang nagsabi. :)

* * *

Well, sagot nga niya. Haha. Siguro kelangan ko ng magready mamaya para sa kapalit nito. XD

"Miru-chan? Hindi ko alam na magaling ka pala dito."

"Matalino siya seaweed." Tumawa lang ako.

"Ne, hindi pa kasi niya ko natatalo kaya siya ganyan. "

"Shut up, kamiru."

"Hai. Hai. Puri~" Balik ko sa kanya. Ganyan kami lagi kaya sanay na ko. Alam ko kung pikon na siya at ganun din ako sa kanya. Mana-mana lang 'yan.

"Kawaii!" Turo ko sa isang stuff toy sa crane machine. Napatingin ako kay Niou at gaya ng dati, may kasama nanaman siyang 'babae.' Naku naman talaga o'? Nag-sighed na lang ako. At biglang nawala sa mood. Linapitan ko ang crane machine at naghulog ng token.

Alam kong nakatingin sila sa akin at pansin ang pagkabadtrip ko pero, ako, naka-focus pa din sa pagkuha ng stuff toy na alam kong hindi ko makukuha at yung bwisit na best friend ko lang ang may kayang kumuha na nakikipaglandi sa babae. Agghh! Kainis! Nagulat ako ng may naghulog ng token sa Crane machine at hinawakan ang controller. Nakita ko sa salamin ng crane machine si Niou, nasa likod ko. Kinuha niya ang stuff toy sa butas ng machine at binigay sa akin.

"Nagselos ka nanaman sa kasama kong babae, ka-mi-ru-chan. Puri~"

"Shut up, Niou!"

"Puri~"


	2. Chapter 2

That guy! Amp! nag-dive ako sa kama at inakap ang unan. Nakakainis talaga siya! Geez! Yung feeling na gusto mo siyang iwasan pero hindi mo magawa? Pft! Bakit kasi sa dinami-daming tao, siya pa? Hay. _beep! beep!_ Kinuha ko ang phone ko na nakapatong sa unan at inopen ang kay Haru-kun.

_**From: Haru-kun**_

_Hey my best friend._

Wow? May kailangan 'to, sigurado ako. _'Yes my best friend? Anong favor ang hihingin mo?' _Reply ko sa kanya.

_'Kilala mo nga talaga ako. Ne, kailangan ko ng tulong mo bukas.'_

_'Tulong? bukas? Dahil nanaman sa Fangirl mo noh? Don't tell me yun yung kasama mo kanina sa Arcade?'_

_'Hai. well, umamin lang naman siya sa akin. And, I don't like her.'_

_'So, Anong balak mo?'_

_'be my girlfriend.' _What the heck? Seryoso siya? Sa dami-daming pwedeng gawin bakit kailangan pang magpanggap na gf niya?

_'Ayoko. Iba na lang, k?'_ Nagmamakaawa siya sa akin sa text pero ayoko.

"Kamiru! Malalate ka na!" Rinig kong tawag sa akin ni Mom.

"Hai." Bumangon ako at...

"Ohayo~" Nag-smirked siya.

"What the hell, Niou?" Sigaw ko sabay hampas ng unan ko sa kanya. Nakatayo lang naman siya sa pinto ng kwarto ko at nakatingin sa akin. Aghh!

"Ouch."

"Labas!" Sigaw ko dito.

"Puri~"

"Sinabing labas!" Nag-grin siya at sinara ang pinto.

"Bilisan mo kung ayaw mong ma-late, Ka-mi-ru."

"Shut up!" Ni-lock ko ang pinto at nag-ayos na agad ng sarili. Gaaahh! Anong naisip ni Mom at pinapasok niya yung lalakeng 'yon? Bumaba ako at kinuha ang milk sa lamesa.

"Alis na kami, mom!"

"Ingat." Sigaw sa amin ni Mom.

"Ne, Miru-chan."

"Ano?"

"Pumayag ka na kasi."

"Gusto mo ba talagang mapatay na ko ng mga fangirls mo?"

"E, hindi naman nila pwedeng gawin 'yon hangga't andito ako." Fine. Yan ang lagi niyang sinasabi sa tuwing nagmamakaawa siya. Agh!

"N-"

"Please? Treat ko mamayang lunch." Napatingin ako sa kanya.

"Lunch? Hmmm." Tatanggapin ko ba o hindi? Aggh! Kailangan ko din mag-ipon dahil may gusto akong libro. Kaso kung magpapanggap ako na Girlfriend niya, hindi ko sigurado ang gagawin ng mga fangirls niya sa akin. Mag-isip ka Miru-chan. Mag-isip ka.

"Miru-chan?"

"Ayoko pa din." Narinig kong nag-sigh siya at tumingin sa langit.

"Kung ganun, kailangan kong tanggapin ang alok niyang date at sabihin sa kanya na wala na kami ng Girlfriend ko." Aggh! Nangonsensya!

"Fine. Payag na ko." Nag-grin siya.

"Thank you. Ka-mi-"

"Stop that, baka."

"Puri~" Tumingin siya sa watch niya at napansin na niya atang late na siya sa morning practice nila.

"What the? Ne, kita na lang tayo mamaya! Ja~"

"Good luck sa laps, puri~' Well, maaga ang karma para sa kanya. Iniwan niya ko at nagmadali siyang tumakbo papuntang court.

* * *

Eto na! Eto na! Ang oras ng pagpapanggap kong girlfriend ng aking bestfriend. Hay. Kung hindi ko lang… Scratch that. Basta ang kailangan ko lang namang gawin ay manahimik habang pinapakilala sa fangirl niya.

"Niou-sama!" With heart eyes dude? Yuck!

"ne, Haru-kun? Sino siya?" Tanong ko. Pa-inosente daw ba? Hindi ko din naman kayang manahimik e.

"Ah, isa sa mga fangirl ko. Puri~"

"I see." Nakatingin lang sa amin ang babae.

"Niou-sama… Pwede bang…" Nag-lean forward si Niou sa babae. Niou ano ba talagang balak mong gawin hah? Baka. And yung malanding babae na fangirl ni Niou? Todo sa pag-bublush, halos kasing pula na ng buhok ng sugar freak. Mas lalo pang nilapit ni Niou ang mukha niya sa babae at ako, eto nanaman naiirita na. Konti pa Niou. Aggh!

"…makipag-date sa akin?" Nakapikit na tanong ng babae sa kanya.

Napahinto ako sa dapat kong sabihin, ang bilis ng heart beat ko. Nagdilim yung paligid ko, feeling ko mag-isa na lang ako and may galit akong nararamdaman, hindi ko alam kung para kanino.

"Baka, Niou." Mahinang sabi ko sa best friend ko. Tumalikod ako dahil nakita ko na hinalikan niya yung fan girl niya. Para saan pa at pinilit niya kong magpanggap na girlfriend niya?

"Baka Niou!" Sigaw ko dito sabay iwan sa kanila.

"Puri~" 'Yun na lang ang huli kong narinig sa kanya.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Normal POV**_

"Puri~" Yan na lang ang tanging narinig ni Kamiru ng iwan niya si Niou at Fangirl nito na si Mami. Napatingin dito si Niou at nag-taka kung bakit siya iniwan ng best friend niya. Ganyan lang si Niou magpaalam sa mga fangirls niya, hahalikan niya ito tapos ire-reject. Ang sama niya no? Alam niya 'yun.

"N-Niou-sama…" Nagbublush pa din Mami.

"Hai."

"Ibig sabihin pumapayag ka?" Tumingin dito si Niou at nginitian siya.

"Gomen, pero may iba kong gusto, at hindi ikaw ang type kong babae. Puri~" Iniwan niya si Mami at hinanap ang bestfriend niya na siguradong nagtampo o galit sa kanya. Una niyang pinuntahan ang Library, tahimik kasi dun kaya may possibility na doon pumunta si Kamiru kaso nga lang wala. Pinuntahan niya ang mga lugar na pwedeng puntahan ni Kamiru pero hindi niya nakita ito. Isa na lang ang tanging lugar sa school na andoon siya… sa Music room. Pinuntahan niya ito.

Nang malapit na siya narinig niyang may tumutugtog at alam niyang si Kamiru 'yun. Bakit? Dahil pinarinig sa kanya ni Kamiru yung piece na 'yun nung nagpunta siya sa bahay nito. Napansin ni Niou ang way ni Kamiru sa pagtugtog, ibang-iba hindi gaya ng dati. Mapapansin mo sa tugtog niya ang sadness nito, lalo na ng paulit-ulit siyang nagkakamali. Lalapit pa sana siya kaso nakita niyang may lalaki sa pinto ng music room, yung lalaking lagi niyang nakikita pag pinupuntahan niya si Kamiru doon.

Ang buong pagkaka-alam ni Kamiru ay hindi pumupunta si Niou sa music room, yun ang pagkakaalam niya pero, sa tuwing hinahanap siya nito dahil 'Sabay silang umuwi.' Pinupuntahan siya nito doon at naririnig ang piece na tinutugtog niya. Hindi lang siya nagpapakita dahil sa mystery guy na laging nasa labas ng music room tuwing andoon si Kamiru. Nang mapansin ni Niou na isinara na nung guy yung pinto ay umalis na ito agad.

'Sino kaya 'yun? Puri~' sabi ng trickster sa sarili niya. Bumalik na ito sa classroom at nakita niyang naka-upo si Mami sa upuan ni Kamiru na katabi naman ng upuan niya.

"Puri~" Ngumiti sa kanya ang babae. Sa totoo lang walang balak si Mami na tigilan si Niou kahit na ni-reject na siya nito. Umupo sa tabi niya ang trickster.

Maya-maya ay dumating na din si kamiru, at nakita niyang magkatabi si Niou at Mami. Syempre eto nanaman si mapagmahal na bestfriend, nasaktan nanaman. Naku, kung alam lang niya na hinihintay siya ni Niou dahil ayaw niya sa katabi nito. Nag-waved sa kanya si Niou at nag-wave din siya. Samantalang yung babae naman ay nag-grin sa kanya, yung grin na may meaning na "Oh-ano?-ako-mahal-niya-sorry-ka". Naiinis lalo si Kamiru sa bruha. Kung alam lang niya na walang alam si Niou dun. Hay.

"Saan ka pumunta?" Tanong sa kanya ni Niou.

"Nasa library ako. May tinapos akong essay eh." 'L-I-A-R' Sabi nito sa isip niya. Saktong dumating agad ang teacher nila kaya umalis na si Mami sa pwesto ni Kamiru.

Ang gusto lang naman mang yari ni Kamiru ay matapos na ang araw na 'to at umuwi para makapag-piano. Ayaw na ayaw na ang araw na 'to. Samantalang si Niou naman ay patuloy na iniisip ang dahilan ng pagkabadtrip sa kanya ni Kamiru. Kawawang Niou.

After ng class my practice sila Niou, routine na nila yun tuwing may pasok. At si kamiru, gaya ng dati, nasa music room siya. Yung music room na wala laging tao. Buti nga hindi nagkakaroon ng ghost e.

Tumugtog ulit siya ng piano, hindi niya alam kung anong piece basta ang alam lang niya ay tumugtog. After niyang tumugtog e umalis na din agad siya, ayaw niya sanang makita si Niou kaso nakalimutan niyang andun pala sa lalaking yun ang phone niya.

Paglabas niya ng room, may nakita siyang guy na nakatayo doon. "Are you waiting for me?" Tanong ni Kamiru.

"Yes, Ms. Sugiyama. I heard you play kasi." Nag-nod siya. At ang tanging nasa isip lang ni Kamiru ay pano niya nalamang tumutugtog siya, pano niya nalaman yung name niya. Stalker much si guy e.

"And what do you need?" Yes, nagtaray nanaman si kamiru, lagi naman siyang ganyan e.

"Wala lang. Hi, I'm Takashima Jay"

"You already know my name, no need for introductions."

"Well, I better go now. See ya." Wew. Kung alam ni Kamiru kung bakit andun lagi si Takashima.

Dumiretso agad siya sa court para kunin ang phone niya. Hindi sila nagpapractice, nagchi-chismisan lang. Wala kasi si Sanada at Yukimura.

"Niou!" Tinawag niya ang bestfriend niya na nakikipag-usap kay Mami sabay hila naman ng rattail nito na ikinagulat naman ng Trickster.

"Damn you. That's for earlier. And, this?" Hinalungkat ni Kamiru ang bag ni Niou at kinuha ang phone niya.

"dapat binabalik mo, okay? See yah." Umalis din siya agad. Sino ba naman kasing tatagal sa pakikipag-usap sa lalaking pinag-panggap siyang gf at sabay hahalikan ang fangirl sa harap niya? Well, si Kamiru lang naman 'yun.

Nagtataka pa din si Niou sa kung anong ikinagagalit ng 'Best friend' niya. Pero dahil ma-pride si trickster hindi na niya tinanong pa at hinayaan na lang niya kung anong gustong gawin ng best friend niya na hindi niya alam na in-love pala sa kanya. Isa pang gumugulo sa isip nito ay si Takashima na lagi niyang nakikita sa labas ng music room kapag tumutugtog si Kamiru.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kamiru's POV**_

1 week ko ng hindi pinapansin si Niou. Ah, pinapansin naman pero hindi na gaya ng dati. Hindi babalik sa dati 'yun hanggat hindi siya nagso-sorry sa akin. Hmp! Lagi niya pa ding kausap yung fangirl niya na akala mo napakaganda at ang angas sa akin. Tch. Ako pa din best friend niyan dude, kahit magkagalit kami.

Balik sa routine ko, papasok ako tapos pagka-uwian dadaan muna ko sa music room para tumugtog ng piano. Lagi ko na ding nakikita doon si Takashima, mabait din naman siya not like Niou. Magkasundo kami pag dating sa music, kaya nga hindi ko napapansin na nagiging close na pala kami. Kaya nga parang ok lang kahit na mag-kaaway kami ni Niou dahil sa kanya.

"Ne, Miru-chan, pano ka natuto mag-piano?" Tanong niya sa akin habang naglalakad kami papunta ng school gate.

"Ahm… Self study, titingin lang ng tutorial sa internet. "

"Sugoii! Ang galling mo naman."

"Interesting kasi ang piano, kaya gusto ko siyang matutunan."

"Ah… Miru-chan, sa tingin ko kailangan ko ng mauna."

"Hah? Bakit?" Tinuro niya ang school gate at nakita ko doon sila Akaya, Niou, Marui, Jackal at Yagyuu.

"Kita na lang tayo bukas. Ja~" Nauna ng umalis si Takashima. Tumingin ako kay Niou at nag-wave siya sa akin with matching smirk.

"Sino hinihintay niyo?" Tanong ko sa kanya.

"Ikaw. Puri~"

"Miru-senpai, sama ka sa amin sa arcade." Yaya ni Bakaya.

"Ahmm… Hindi muna siguro akaya."

"E? Please senpai!" Amp~ Ang cute niya pag nagmamaka-awa. Haha. Pano ko ba siya matatanggihan nito?

"Hai. Hai." Ngumiti ako sa kanya.

"Yosh!" Hinila niya ako at nauna kaming maglakad.

Kasabay kong maglakad si Bakaya, mag-kasama si Marui at Jackal. At syempre si Niou at Yagyuu. Well, minsan naghihinala na ko sa kanila. Hindi kaya isa sa kanila ay bakla?

"Senpai, tatalunin na kita ngayon!"

"He? Tingnan lang natin Bakaya." Nakangiting sagot ko sa kanya. Kaya lang naman niya ako niyaya, e, dahil sa gusto niyang gumanti dahil sa natalo ko siya.

* * *

"Pano ba yan akaya? Ako nanaman ang nanalo?" Nag-pout siya at naiinis.

"Ang daya naman! Sa susunod tatalunin ulit kita Miru-senpai!" Sabi nito sa akin.

"Impossible namang mangyari 'yun, Bakaya. Puri~"

"Posible yun senpai!" Tinawanan ko silang dalawa. Ayaw talaga magpatalo ng kohai o'?

Iniwan ko sila saglit at pumunta sa crane machine, may bago silang stuff toy doon. Gusto ko nun. Naghulog ako ng token at hinawakan ang controller… At gaya ng dati, hindi ko pa din nakuha. Amp~ Ayoko namang ipakuha doon sa trickster. Pero, gusto ko talaga nung stuff toy na 'yun.

"Ne, Miru-chan? " Napatingin ako sa likod ko at nakita ko si Takashima.

"Taka-kun?"

"Gusto mo niyan?" Tanong niya sa akin. Nag-nod ako.

"Subukan nating kunin." Naghulog siya ng token at hinawakan ang controller. Para siyang si Niou nung kinukuha niya yung stuff toy.

"Here." Inabot niya sa akin yung stuff toy.

"Thanks, taka-kun." Ngumiti ako sa kanya.

"Ah, kailangan ko ng umalis baka hinahanap na ko ng kasama ko. Ja~" Hay. Iniwan nanaman niya ako. Pft~ Tumingin ako kung saang way tumakbo si Takashima at nakita ko doon si Niou at Yagyuu na nag-uusap. Hmmm… Straight ka ba talaga Niou?

The next day, pinuntahan ko si Takashima sa room nila, katabi lang naman ng room namin e. Haha.

"Uhm… Excuse me, si Takashima Jay?" Tanong ko sa isang lalaki na classmate niya.

"Taka-kun! May naghahanap sayo!" Sigaw nito sa loob ng classroom, hmmm. Hindi naman kailangang sumigaw no? Lumabas si Takashima.

"Miru-chan?" Gulat na bati niya sa akin.

"Ah, dumaan lang ako para mag-thank you doon sa stuff toy kahapon."

"Stuff toy?"

"Oo."

"E? Hindi ko alam ang sinasabi mo Muri-chan." Hah?

"Hah? Pero… Ah, never mind. Sige pasok na ko. Ja~" Hindi niya alam? E, sino 'yun? Si Takashima talaga ang kumuha nun. Sigurado ako dun. Umupo ako sa upuan ko. Nakakapagtaka.

"Puri~"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Normal POV**_

"Miru-chan."

"Yes?" Sagot nito kay Takashima habang kumakain ng Lunch. Hindi niya kasabay si Niou dahil kasama nanaman niya si Mami.

"Pupunta ka sa Music room mamaya di ba?"

"Hai." Ngumiti lang sa kanya si Takashima. _'Bakit naman niya natanong? Lagi naman akong nandoon ah.'_ Tanong ni Kamiru sa sarili niya.

"Ne, kita na lang tayo mamaya. May importante akong sasabihin."

"H-hai." Umalis si Takashima, may group report pa kasi siya kaya kailangan niyang umalis agad.

"Ano kaya yung sasabihin niya? Hmmm. Ang weird niya ngayon." Tumayo na din si Kamiru at pumunta sa classroom dahil malapit na rin matapos ang lunch break. Maya-maya ay nakita niyang dumating sila Niou, nakahawak si Mami sa braso nito na akala mo ay magboyfriend and girlfriend. Inalis agad ni Kamiru ang tingin niya doon sa dalawa dahil lalo lang siyang nasasaktan.

"Ne, Kamiru, anong last subject natin?" Tanong sa kanya ng trickster habang paupo sa upuan niya.

"P.E." Sagot nito habang nakatingin sa may bintana.

* * *

P.e time, ang subject na ayaw niya minsan dahil sa kanyang sakit na asthma. Lalo na ngayong kailangan niyang tumkabo ng 5laps. Napakalaking problema niya ito dahil pwede siyang atakihin ng asthma. Samantalang para kay Niou walang problema ang 5laps dahil mas malala pa ang tinatakbo niya kapag nalalate siya sa tennis practice.

"Ready, go!" Nag-start ng tumakbo sila Kamiru, sinasabayan siya ni Niou para in case na atakihin ito.

"Pwede ka ng mauna, kaya ko ang sarili ko."

"Bawal ko na bang sabayan ang best friend ko?"

"Niou-kun!" Napatingin si Kamiru at Niou sa likod nila.

"I think, kailangang siya ang sabayan mo." Sabi ni Kamiru sabay iwan dito. Maya-maya ay nilingon niya sila Niou at magkasabay nga sila.

"_Sinunod naman niya? Tch." _Sabi niya sa sarili niya.

* * *

"Niou-kun, bakit ba lagi mong sinasabayang tumakbo si Sugiyama-san?" Tanong ni Mami.

"Dahil sa Asthma niya." Nakatingin si Niou sa bestfriend niya habang kinakausap siya nito.

"Oh. I see."

"Mauna na ko." Iniwan siya ni Niou at hinabol ang best friend niya, nag-stay lang siya sa likod nito dahil alam niyang paaalisin nanaman siya nito.

2 laps na ang natatakbo ni Kamiru at napapansin niya na inaatake na siya ng Asthma niya pero ayaw pa din niyang tumigil. Hinawakan ni Niou ang wrist nito at pinahinto.

"Magpahinga ka na. Baka tuluyan kang atakihin diyan." Nag-aalalang sabi sa kanya nito.

"Ayoko. Tyaka hindi ako aatakihin." Sagot naman ni Kamiru, kahit na hinihingal na siya at nahihirapang huminga. Hinila siya ni Niou para dalhin sa teacher.

"Ayoko nga! Bakit ba ang kulit mo?" Sigaw ni Kamiru.

"Niou-kun, mabuti pang hayaan na lang natin siya. Tutal ayaw naman niyang magpahinga e."

"Wala kang alam kaya manahimik ka." Naiiritang sagot ni Niou kay Mami.

"Tama si Ma-" Napahinto si Kamiru at napaluhod. Hawak hawak niya ang kaliwang dibdib niya at nahihirapang huminga.

"Kamiru!" Sigaw ni Niou na halos nag-aalala sa best friend niya.

"Niou?" Lumapit sa kanya ang sugar freak. "Inatake nanaman ba siya?" Tanong nito.

"Oo."

"Hayaan mo na siya, andyan naman si Marui-kun e!" sigaw sa kanya ni Mami na pilit pinapatayo si Niou.

"Tumahimik ka nga nakakairita ka na." Sabay bigay sa kanya ni Niou ng isang glare na, 'Wag-kang-mangialam.' Binuhat niya si Kamiru at nagmadaling dalhin sa clinic. Tinapik naman ni Marui ang balikat ni Mami.

"Wag mo siyang pakikialam kapag ang best friend na niya ang pinag-uusapan." _Blow his gum._

"Tch."

Inihiga siya ni Niou sa kama at binigyan naman ito ng doctor ng nebulizer para bumiti ang paghinga nito. Nag-sigh si Niou at nag-aalala pa din sa bestfriend niya. Kinausap naman ni Marui ang teacher nila para sabihin ang nangyari kay Kamiru. Umalis na din agad si Niou dahil malapit na ang tennis practice nila. Hinayaan muna nito na magpahinga si Kamiru sa clinic.

"Kamusta si Kamiru?" Tanong ng sugar freak.

"Eh, Anong nangyari kay Miru-senpai?" tanong ng nag-aalalang kohai.

"Ok na siya, inatake ng asthma nung P.E time."

"Dapat pinagpahinga mo siya sa bawat lap na natapos niya para hindi siya atakihin. Dahil kung tuloy-tuloy siya ay-"

"I know that, Yanagi." Sagot niya para lang maputol ang sasabihin ng Data man sa kanya.

Nang maging ok na ang pakiramdam ni Kamiru, pumunta ito sa Music room para tumugtog at dahil na din sa may sasabihin sa kanya si Takashima. Tumugtog siya ng Y to Y, ang isa sa mga favorite piano piece niya habang hinihintay si Takashima.

"Sorry na-late ata ako?" Sabi sa kanya ni Takashima na kakapaso pa lang ng music room.

"It's ok. " Sagot nito. Napansin ni takashima na naka-p.e pa si Kamiru.

"Bakit naka-p.e ka pa?"

"Ah, inatake kasi ako ng asthma kagagaling ko lang sa clinic, akala ko kasi andito ka na kaya hindi na ko nakapagpalit."

"Ah, pasensya na." Sinabayan siyang tumugtog ni Takashima.

"Ano nga pala yung sasabihin mo?"

"Ah, ano kasi…"

"kasi?" Hinihintay ni Kamiru ang susunod na sasabihin nito sa kanya.

"Alam mo bang simula first year pa kitang naririnig na tumugtog dito?"

"h-hah?" _Eyes widen. _"Pano mo naman nalaman na tumutugtog ako dito?"

"Nililibot ko ang school noon, hanggang makarating ako dito at narinig kang tumutugtog."

"Eh, bakit naman ngayon ka lang nagpakita?"

"Ewan ko… Siguro dahil sa gusto kong mapalapit sayo at dahil sa lagi mong kasama yung best friend mo na yun."

"Anong ibig mong sabihin sa gusto mong mapalapit sa akin?" Pagtatakang tanong ni Kamiru sa lalake.

"I… I like you, Kamiru." Nagbublush na amin sa kanya ni Takashima. Hindi alam ni kamiru kung anong sasabihin niya dito.

Biglang bumagsak ang kamay ni Kamiru sa mga keys ng piano. "Go… Gomen Taka-kun." Tumayo si Kamiru at nagmadaling lumabas sa music room, pag-open niya ng pinto ay nakita niyang nakatayo doon si Niou. Hindi sinasadya ni Kamiru na itulak si Niou, pero yun lang ang paraan para makaalis agad siya sa lugar na iyon. Nakatingin si Niou kay Takashima.

* * *

Nakahiga si Kamiru sa kama niya, nakataas ang dalawang kamay at hawak-hawak ang stuff toy na kinuha ni Takashima sa Crane machine.

"Bakit ganun? Hindi ko magawang aminin kay Takashima kung sino ba talaga ang gusto ko. Tapos sorry lang ang tanging nasabi ko, paglabas ko andoon pa si Niou. Hindi kaya narinig niya ang sinabi ni Taka-kun?" _Sigh. _Tiningnan ni Kamiru ang mga stuff toy na nakuha ni Niou sa crane machine, ibinalik niya ang tingin niya sa stufftoy na hawak niya.

* * *

Nakahiga siya sa kama niya at tino-toss ang hawak niyang Tennis ball. _"I… I like you, Kamiru." _Patuloy na naglalaro sa isip ni Niou ang mga salitang narinig niya habang nasa labas siya ng music room. Iniisip niya kung anong sinagot sa kanya ni Kamiru, hindi niya ito narinig ng dahil sa ingay ng piano.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Normal POV**_

"Ohayo~ Ka-mi-ru." Naihampas ni Kamiru ang unan na akap-akap niya ng makita niya na sobrang lapit ng mukha ni Niou sa kanya. Pero dahil sa mabilis ang reflexes nito, naiwasan niya ang unan.

"Damn. Pwede bang wag kang basta-bastang pumapasok sa kwarto ko!"

"Hee~? Ayaw mo ba na ako ang una mong nakikita pag-gising mo?"

"Ayoko. At kung kagaya mo ang makikita ko sa paggising ko, mas gugustuhin kong hindi na magising."

"Puri~ So, mas gusto mo pang unang makita sa paggising mo si Takashima kesa sa Bestfriend mo?" Nag-smirk si Niou sa kanya. Samantalang nag-blush naman si Kamiru.

"Shut up! Lumabas ka na nga!"

"A-yo-ko." Lumapit si Niou sa mga stufftoys na binigay niya kay Kamiru at kinuha ang isa.

"Niou!" Tumingin sa kanya ang trickster at wala pa din itong balak na lumabas ng kwarto niya.

"Hindi ka ba makakapagbihis ng andito ako sa kwarto mo? Puri~"

"Agggh! Labas!"

"Puri~" Umupo si Niou sa kama at nilalaro ang stufftoy na hawak niya. Nag-sigh si kamiru at walang magawa kundi sa Cr magbihis.

"So, anong ginagawa mo dito?" Tanong ni Kamiru habang nagpapractice ng keyboard.

"Bawal na ba kong pumunta dito ng walang dahilan?" Sagot sa kanya ng trickster.

"Oo. dahil madami akong ginagawa."

"Napansin ko lang, simula ng pinagpanggap kitang girlfriend ko, hindi mo na ko kinaka-usap." Sumandal ito sa kama ni Kamiru.

"Wala ka ng paki-alam doon."

"Ganyan na ba talaga pag may iba ng best friend? Puri~" Nainis si Kamiru sa sinabi ni Niou. '_The heck? Sira ba talaga siya para sabihing may iba na kong bestfriend?' _Sabi niya sa sarili niya.

"Pwede ba umalis ka na? At oo, may iba na kong best friend at hindi na ikaw yun, k?"

"Si-nu-nga-ling. May mata ko sa bagay pati na sa tao. Ka-mi-ru."

"Shut up, Niou." Tinuloy ni Kamiru ang pag papractice niya sa Keyboard.

"Takashima~" Pa-ulit-ulit itong binabanggit ni Niou.

"Niou!"

"Bakit affected ka masyado? Kayo na ba?" Lumapit ito sa kanya, napasandal si kamiru sa keyboard niya at naka-leaned forward si Niou sa kanya.

"H-hindi..." Nagbu-blush si Kamiru, sobrang lapit ng mukha sa kanya ni Niou. Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya nagkakaganyan, kung bakit naiilang siya dahil sobrang lapit ng mukha nito sa kanya. Samantalang dati, ok na ok lang sa kanya ito kapag ginagawa ni Niou dahil alam niyang wala namang something doon kundi ang pagselosin ang mga fangirls niya. Pero ngayon, pakiramdam niya na may ibang meaning kung bakit ginagawa ni Niou ito.

"Oh my Kamiru, bakit ka nagbu-blush?" Tanong nito sa best friend niya at nadoon pa din ang smirk niya.

"h-hindi ah!"

"Do you like me?" Nagulat si Kamiru sa tinanong nito.

"No!" Tinulak niya ang bestfriend niya at tumalikod.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Halos hindi matigil si Niou sa katatawa dahil sa reaction ni kamiru sa ginawa niya.

"Niou!"

"Hai. Hai. Alam kong galit ka na. Mula pa kanina."

"At pano mo naman nalaman?" Pagtataray na tanong nito sa best friend niya.

"Hindi mo pa ko tinatawag na Haru-kun simula kanina." Hindi napansin iyon ni Kamiru. Tama nga si Niou na hindi pa siya tinatawag nito na Haru-kun. Ganun talaga ang ugali ni Kamiru, kapag galit siya sa tao hindi niya ito tinatawag by his/her first name o nickname.

"Ewan." Tumugtog ulit si Kamiru. Tiningnan ng Trickster ang cellphone niya at binasa ang text ni Yagyuu.

_**From: Yagyuu Hiroshi**_

_Wag mong kalimutang sabihin kay Kamiru na tutugtog siya sa Last day ng Festival. Thanks._

"Ne, pinapasabi ni Yagyuu na tutugtog ka daw ng Piano sa last day ng festival."

"What?"

"Don't tell me, natatakot ka?"

"I'm not, Niou."

"Ok, alis na ko. Ja~" Sinundan lang ng tingin ni Kamiru ang best friend niya habang papalabas ng kwarto nito. Nang makaalis ang trickster nakahinga siya ng maluwag. Iniisip nito na kaya ba siya ganito e dahil sa nakita niya si Niou sa labas ng music room at hindi alam kung narinig nito ang pagko-confess sa kanya ni Takashima.

Pag-alis ni Niou sa bahay ng best friend niya ay dumiretso ito sa place kung saan siya laging naglalaro ng Darts.

"Ne, Niou." Bati sa kanya ng laging nagbabantay shop.

"Ne." Dumiretso lang siya sa pagpasok at hinanap ang isang tao. Si Takashima Jay.

"Late ata ako." Tanong ng Trickster sa naghihintay na si Takashima.

"No, kararating ko lang din." Naka-upo ito sa upuan sa baba ng dartboard at ang mga kamay naman ay nasa loob ng buklsa ng jacket na suot-suot niya.

"Buti naman." Kumuha si Niou ng darts at nilaro ito.

"Anong gusto mong pag-usapan natin?" Tanong sa kanya ni Takashima.

"Tungkol kay Kamiru, Puri~"

"Bakit? Dahil ba sa sinabi k-" Hinagis ni Niou ng sabay ang dalawang darts na hawak nito sa dartboard at tumalikod sa kanya.

"Wag mo tangkaing saktan si Kamiru," Nag-gulp si Takashima sa ginawa ni Niou. Ang akala niya ay tatamaan siya nito.

"Oras na gawin mo yun..." Lumingon siya kay Takashima. "Ipapakita ko sayo ang impyerno. Puri~" Nag-smirk ito.

"Ano ba sayo si Kamiru?" Tanong ni Takashima.

_"Special friend of mine."_ Umalis ito at iniwan ang kausap.

"Special? Tch." Napaupo ulit si Takashima.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Normal POV**_

1 day na lang at School Festival na. Busy si Kamiru sa pagpapractice para sa gagawin niyang performance sa Last day ng Festival. School, practice, library, uwi. Nagiging routine na yan ni Kamiru, hindi na din siya nakakapag-gala dahil sa dami ng ginagawa niya.

"Miru-chan!" Napatingin ito sa likod niya.

"Reiko-chan?" Huminto ito at hinintay ang bestfriend niya.

"Pupunta ka ng music room?"

"Hai." Tinuloy na nito ang paglalakad.

"Buti hindi ka natatakot doon? Balita ko lagi daw walang tao dun e."

"Well, minsan may nararamdaman ako sa room na 'yun. Gusto mong sumama?"

"E-eh? No thanks. May gagawin pa ko sa room e." Ngumiti ito sa kanya.

"Natatakot ka lang e."

"H-hindi ah. S-sige. Ja~" Natawa na lang ito sa bestfriend niya.

"Ja~!" Matatakutin kasi talaga si Reiko. Naalala tuloy niya ang ikinwento nito na nasampal niya si Marui dahil sa sobrang takot. Dumiretso na agad si Kamiru sa music room at nakita niya doon si Takashima.

"Hey?" Ngumiti sa kanya ang lalaki.

"Hey." Sagot nito.

"Magpa-practice ka?" Nag-nod si Kamiru.

"Ahm… Pwede bang makinig pa din sayo habang nagpapractice? Gaya ng dati."

"Ok. Basta wag ka lang mang-iistorbo." Pumasok ito sa loob at nag-start ng magpractice. Ngayon na lang ulit siya kinausap ni Takeshima after nitong mag-confess sa kanya.

Habang nagpapractice si Kamiru, nasa room 3-B naman sila Niou at nag-aayos ng mga kailangan para bukas. Café ang balak nilang gawin, mas marami kasing nag-agree.

"Oi, dalian niyo nga wag kayong kukupad-kupad!" Utos ni Ryo na member ng committee.

"Wag kukupad-kupad? Eh, kung pati kaya ikaw kumikilos diyan? Lakas ng loob mong mang-utos ah!" Sigaw sa kanya ni Reiko.

"Ang dami mong angal ah! Wala ka pa nga dalawang buwan dito! Makaasta ka dyan ah!"

"Eh, ayos ka pala eh!" Linapitan ito ni Reiko at hinawakan ang kwelyo ng damit.

"Oi, oi!" Saktong papasok si Marui galing sa Canteen. Tinanggal nito ang pagkakahawak ni Reiko sa kwelyo ng damit.

"Huminahon ka nga." Payo dito ni Marui habang nilalayo siya kay Ryo.

"Nakakainis eh."

"Baka naman type mo siya? Puri~"

"Kung ano-ano talaga ang laman ng utak mo. Tch." Linapit ni Niou ang mukha niya kay Reiko.

"Hindi ah. Ikaw lang naman ang laman ng utak ko eh. Piyo~"

"Oi, tigil mo na yan." Hinila ng sugar freak si Reiko papalayo kay Niou.

"Hahahaha! Ang bilis mo namang magselos." _Smirks._

"Ewan ko sa inyong dalawa." Iniwan sila ni Reiko at nagpatuloy sa pagawa ng mga costumes para sa Café. Tumulong na din sila Marui sa iba pang gawain.

"Reiko-chan!" Lumapit agad sa kanya si Kamiru habang may bitbit na isang damit.

"Bakit?" Nakita nito ang damit na hawak ni Kamiru. "Papa liitan mo ba sa akin yang damit mo?"

"Hindi ah. Sigurado akong kasya sayo 'to, kaya ito na lang ang suotin mo sa festival." Ngumiti siya.

"Ayoko nga! Ikaw na lang."

"Dali na please!"

"A-yo-ko." Biglang may kumuha ng damit kay kamiru at tiningnan ito.

"Mas bagay sayo 'to, Miru-chan. Puri~" Tumingin sa kanya si Kamiru.

"Hindi ko tinatanong ang opinion mo, Niou." Kinuha niya ang damit.

"Hay. Hay. Hanggang ngayon galit ka pa din sa akin?"

"Ano naman? Doon ka na kay Mami, baka kasi nagseselos nanaman siya." Umupo ito sa tabi ni Reiko at kumuha ng gamit sa sewing kit.

"Siya ba ang nagseselos o ikaw? Piyo~"

"Umalis ka na kung ayaw mong sayo ko itahi itong needle."

"Ang sama mo talaga sa akin." Umakbay siya rito. Tinanggal ni Kamiru ang kamay ng trickster sa balikat niya at nagsimula ng magtahi, hindi na din niya ito sinagot. Umalis na lang si Niou ng hindi na siya pansinin ng best friend niya.

"Ang sama mo kay Niou."

"Eh, ano ka pa?"

"Grabe? Hindi naman ako ganyan."

"Talaga? Eh, halos pagbantaan mo nga si Yu e."

"Well, gusto ko lang sirain ang lovelife ni Emi. Haha."

"Ah, palibhasa single ka. Puri~" Napatingin sa kanya si Reiko.

"Nagsalita ang may love life. 'Puri'? Aminin mo na kasing namimiss mo na si Niou. Hindi ko naman sasabihin sa kanya e."

"Shut up."

"Haha. Fine." Tinuloy na nila pareho ang pagtatahi ng mga costumes.

* * *

Pauwi pa lang si Kamiru dahil nagpractice pa ulit ito. Nang makarating siya sa school gate, nakita niya na may nakaabang na doon.

"Takashima?"

"Hi." Ngumiti sa kanya ito.

"Anong ginagwa mo dito?"

"Ahm… Pwede bang…"

"…." Hinihintay nito ang susunod niyang sasabihin.

"Magkita tayo sa rooftop after mong tumugtog ng Piano sa last day ng Festival?"

"Hah? Bakit?"

"Basta pumunta ka. Ja~" Umalis na din agad ito.

"Ano nanamang kailangan niya? Hay." Naglakad na ito at nakita niya si Niou na nakatayo sa lamp post na malapit sa school.

"Uuwi ka na?"

"Hindi ba halata?" Dumiretso lang ito sa paglalakad pero, sinabayan siya ni Niou.

"Kasama mo ba si Takashima?"

"Ano naman?"

"Anong sinabi niya sayo?"

"Wala."

"Kayo na ba?"

"Tigilan mo nga yang pagtatanong mo."

"Hinalikan ka na niya no? Piyo~"

"Ang dumi talaga ng isip mo kahit kailan!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Manahimi-" Nagulat ito ng bigla siyang isandal ni Niou sa pader, hinarangan ito ng dalawang kamay niya at hinalikan siya.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Normal POV**_

Humiga si Kamiru sa kama niya at inakap ang unan, naaalala pa din niya ang ginawa ni Niou sa kanya.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Damn you Niou! Baka!" Nasampal niya ito. Tumungo si Kamiru at gustong-gusto nitong umiyak, pero, ayaw niyang umiyak sa harapan ni Niou dahil alam nitong aasarin lang siya._

"_HAHAHA!" Tumayo ito ng maayos. "Bakit? Mas gusto mo ba ang kiss ni Takashima?"_

"_Anong…. Anong dahilan? Bakit mo ginawa 'yon?"_

"_Naiinis ka? Gusto ko lang naman na ako ang first kiss ng bestfriend ko." Nag-smirk ito at tumingin ulit kay Kamiru. "Kaso mukhang impossible yun, dahil naunahan na ata ako ng bago mong bes-"_

"_Bakit ba pilit mong sinsasali si Takashima?"_

"_Dahil gu-"_

"_Hindi ko siya gusto! Hindi ko alam kung manhid ka o wala ka lang talagang paki-alam sa nararamdaman ko. Bakit hindi mo marealize na ikaw ang gusto ko? Na hindi lang bestfriend ang turing ko sayo!" Nagulat si Niou sa narinig niya. Na siya ang gusto nito at hindi si Takashima. Na higit pa sa bestfriend ang nararamdaman sa kanya nito._

_**-End of flashback -**_

Habang pauwi si Niou, napadaan siya sa arcade shop kung saan madalas silang nakatambay ni Kamiru. Nakita niya ang bagong stufftoy sa crane machine, naglaglag siya ng token at kinuha iyon. Nang nakuha niya, iniisip naman nito kung paano niya ibibigay sa bestfriend niya ang stufftoy.

* * *

The next day, school festival. Busy ang mga estudyante sa pag-aasikaso sa kani-kanilang booth. Dumating din ang iba't-ibang school na inimbitahan nila.

"Sugiyama-san, Yuki-san!"

"Bakit?" magkasabay nilang tanong.

"Pwede bang pakihanap si Niou at Marui?"

"Bakit?" Tanong ni Kamiru.

"Magbebreak na kasi ang iba nating classmates eh, kailangan nilang pumalit."

"Sige. Hahanapin namin." Hinila ni Reiko si kamiru palabas ng room.

"Bakit ka pumayag? Ayokong hanapin si Niou."

"Eh di ikaw ang maghanap kay Marui at ako ang maghahanap kay Niou. Gusto ko lang maka-iwas sa gawain doon." Ngumiti si Reiko sa kanya.

"Tamad ka talaga." Nag-sigh si Kamiru.

"Minsan lang, inaantok pa kasi ako eh. Mabuti pa maghiwalay tayo para mas mabilis ang paghahanap."

"Fine."

Naghiwalay sila sa paghahanap, malapit sa school gate naghanap si Reiko at sa tennis court naman naghanap si Kamiru.

"Miru-senpai!" Napalingon ito ng marinig nito ang boses ng Junior Ace.

"Akaya?" Kasama ni Akaya ang buong Team pati ang Seigaku at Hyotei.

"Miru-chan!" sabay akap sa kanya ng dalawang girl bestfriend niya from Hyotei. Si Emi at Megumi.

"Megumi-chan, Emi-chan." Ngumiti ito. Nakilala sila ni Kamiru dahil sa internet, hanggang sa nagkita sila sa laban ng Seigaku at Rikkai nung Kanto Regional Tournament. (Nah, I'm not sure kung nanuod ang hyotei sa laban ng Rikkai at seigaku. Nakalimutan ko na kasi eh. =.=).

"Kamiru, nasaan si Reiko?" Tanong ni Seichii.

"Hindi ko alam eh, naghiwalay kasi kami para hanapin sila Marui." Hindi mapakali si Kamiru ng dahil kay Niou.

"Seichii!" Napalingon ito ng marinig ang boses ni Reiko. Nakita niya na kasama nito ang mga taga shitenhouji.

"Hinahanap kayo nila Shiraishi." Nag-iba ang mood ni Reiko. Ibang-iba ang ikinikilos niya.

"Koshimae!" Lumapit agad ang red hair ng Shitenhouji na si Kintaro kay Echizen.

"Mukha kang babae sa suot mo, Reiko." Bati sa kanya ng Sugarfreak.

"Tigilan mo ko. Nga pala, hinahanap na kayo sa room." Umalis agad ito.

"Anong nangyari sa kanya?" Pagtataka ni Marui.

"Neh, Emi-chan, Megumi-chan, pumunta kayo sa room namin. Masarap ang cakes at coffee doon." Ngumiti siya sa kanila. "ok lang naman siguro sa mga boyfriend niyo diba?" Tumingin ito kila Yuushi at Gakuto.

"Ba-bakit ganyan ka makatingin hah? Sugiyama-san?" Tumawa lang si Kamiru ng dahil sa reaction ni Gakuto. Hinila niya ang dalawa niyang best friends. "Hihiramin ko muna silang dalawa. Ja~"Pumunta si Kamiru sa room nila kasama si Megumi at Emi. Sumunod na din sila Marui at Niou dito.

"ANO? GINASAJFJASGFJAGFHA!" Biglang tinakpan ni Megumi ang bibig ni Emi dahil sa sobrang lakas ng boses nito.

"Gusto mo bang mapatay si Kamiru ng mga fangirls ni Niou?" Paalala ni Megumi sa kanya.

"g-gomen." Nag-sigh si Kamiru.

"Hindi ko alam pero… Ayoko siyang makita. Ayoko din siyang kausapin, ang gusto ko ay lumayo sa kanya."

"Eh di lumayo ka."

"Hindi naman ganun kadali 'yon, Emi." Sagot ni Megumi sa kanya.

"Pero… Pag andyan siya, hindi ko maiwasang tingnan siya."

"Eh di wag mong tingnan." Bulong sa kanya ni Niou na kanina pa pala nasa likuran nila.

"N-Niou?" Napatingin silang tatlo sa likuran.

"'Yun pala ang dahilan kung bakit hindi kayo nagpapansinan."

"Shut up sugar freak!" Pumasok si Kamiru sa room at pumwesto sa kitchen.

"Nakakainis!"

"Kamiru." Napatingin siya kay Niou.

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?" Inasikaso nito ang mga orders.

"Hinahanap ka nila Emi." Tumingin siya kay Niou.

"Ok."

"Ganyan ka ba pagnagcoconfess? Umiiwas sa taong gusto mo? Puri~" Nag-smirk ito.

"Wala ka ng paki-alam kung anong gusto kong gawin."

"Eh di, ganito na lang tayo lagi? Ikaw umiiwas at ako, lalapit ng lalapit sayo. Piyo~"

"Pwede ba Niou? Tigilan mo ko?" Iniwan nito si Niou sa kitchen at pinuntahan sila Emi.

"Binadtrip ka nanaman ni Niou noh?"

"Pwede ba? Wag niyo ng banggitin ang pangalan niya."

"Bakit kasi hindi marealize ni Niou na gusto ka din niya?"

"Re-reiko-chan?" Nagulat sila ng biglang sumulpot si Reiko sa likod ni Kamiru.

"Impossibleng magka-gusto sa akin 'yon."

"Alam mong malakas ang pakiramdam ko sa mga ganyang bagay. At alam kong may gusto sayo si Niou."

"Wag mo kong idamay kung badtrip ka dahil andyan si Zaizen." Nang banggitin ni Kamiru ang pangalan ni Zaizen, biglang nagbago ang mood nito. Lumabas siya ng room at iniwan sila Emi.

"Bad Kamiru."

"Don't tell me, hindi pa din nakakamove-on si Reiko?"

"Ewan?"

"Neh, nabanggit mo kanina na gustong makipagkita sayo ni Takashima after mong tumugtog ng Piano sa last day ng festival. Pupuntahan mo ba?"

"Hindi ko alam."

"Bakit?"

"Aghhh! Ayoko munang isipin 'yon."

"Bahala ka. Pero tama yung sinabi ni Reiko."

"Na may gusto sa kanya si Niou?" Tanong ni Emi kay Megumi. Nag-nod ito.

"Impossible 'yon. Pwede ba tigilan niyo na ang kapipilit na amy gusto sa akin si Niou?"

Iniwan ni Kamiru ang mga bestfriends niya at bumalik sa kitchen sakto naman na wala na si Niou doon. Mas gusto niyang nasa Kitchen muna para mapag-isa. Pero patuloy pa din ang pag-iisip nito sa sinabi ni Reiko na possibleng gusto din siya ni Niou. Pero ayaw niyang maniwala dahil ayaw niyang umasa at masaktan.

* * *

_**Note:** _Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Sorry sa last part! =,= hindi ko kasi alam kung pano siya tatapusin. Pft. Minamadali kasi ako ng friend ko eh. xP And, hindi ka talaga sure kung nanuod ang hyotei sa laban ng Rikkai at Seigaku nung kanto regional. =.= Nakalimutan ko na kasi. Sorry kung Ooc yung characters. And kung mejo may love story ni Reiko dyan. XDDDD


	9. Chapter 9 Final Chapter

**Note: **_Sorry kung ang OOC ni Niou. xD Hindi ko talaga masyadong kabisado kung anong ugali ang meron siya eh. :D Haha. Thanks sa pag subaybay ng Why the Hell Do I Fall In love with you! :))))))) Sorry din at hindi masyadong maganda ang ending. xD Hindi talaga ako magaling sa ENDING eh. XD_

* * *

Last day ng school festival at hindi pa din kami nagkaka-ayos ni Niou. Samantalang, iniisip ko naman kung pupuntahan ko si Takashima sa rooftop after kong tumugtog ng piano. Maaga akong nagpunta sa school, kailangan maaga daw ako para makapag-rehearse.

After kong magrehearse nagpunta na ako ng CR para magbihis, andyan na din naman si Reiko para ayusan ako eh. Alam kong boyish si Reiko at hindi mahilig mag-ayos pero, marunong siya mag-ayos sa ibang tao. Kinulot niya yung dulo ng buhok ko, tapos, nilagyan niya ko ng light make-up. Mas maganda daw kasi ang simple lang kesa naman sa bongga na ang pangit naman daw tingnan. Suot ko yung Black dress ko na may red belt at red na high heels.

"Ayan, tapos na."

"Thanks. Pero, sure ka ba na ayos lang 'tong damit ko?"

"Oo, bagay nga sayo eh! Tara na baka malate pa tayo at hindi ka pa makapagperform. Sayang outfit." Hinila niya ako at pumunta kami sa gym kung saan gaganapin ang party. Nakita ko si Takashima bago kami pumasok.

"Takasahima-kun, yung tungkol doon sa pakikipag kita mo sa rooftop…"

"Pakiki-"

"Miru-senpai! Andyan ka lang pala! Kanina pa kita hinahanap eh, tara pasok na tayo."

"Wait lang Akaya, ma-" Hindi na niya hinintay na matapos ang sinasabi ko, hinila na niya ko papasok ng gym.

Hindi ko na nakita si Takashima dahil sa dami ng estudyante. Pambihira kasi si Bakaya eh. Tss. Dumiretso ako sa back stage, kasi anytime pwede ng mag-start ang party.

"Miru-chan?" May narinig akong Familiar na boses, paglingon ko si Takashima.

"Takashima-kun?"

"Yung tungkol dun sa sinsabi mong pakiki-"

"Miru-chan!" Ok, another istorbo nanaman.

"Emi-chan? Megumi-chan?" Ininvite ng Rikkai tennis team ang Hyotei, Seigaku at Shitenhouji.

"Good luck sa performance mo." Naka-ngiting sabi sa akin ni Megumi. Samatala, si Takashima, umalis na lang. Haaayyy! Pano na yan? Bahala na nga mamaya.

"Thank you, Megumi-chan." Maya-maya ay tinawag na ako para tumugtog.

What piece? Why Did I Fall Inlove with you by DBSK. At oo, para kay Niou yan. Eh kasi sa dinami-daming tao bakit pa sa kanya?

Aggh! Tama na nga yang pag-eemote. Umakyat ako ng stage at pumwesto sa may piano. _Inhale. Exhale._ After nilang magpalakpakan ay tumugtog na ako.

_(Pakinggan niyo ang Why did I Fall inlove with you/Doushite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimatta n Darou By DSBK ) _

Gusto kong i-express sa music kung ano yung nararamdaman ko at gusto kong ipaalam sa kanya 'yon. Bakit sa kanya pa ako na-fall? Galit ako sa kanya dahil sa ginawa niyang pagkiss sa akin at dahil sa hindi niya marealize na iba ang nararamdaman ko para sa kanya. Nang dumating ako dito sa Rikkai, siya ang unang tao na kinaiinisan ko, pero di nagtagal, nagkasundo din kami. Bad boy siya, pero meron pa din siyang good side na itinatago.

Pagkatapos kong tumugtog, nag-bow ako at bumaba na din agad. Ito na yung time na makikipagkita ako kay Takashima. Wala na siya sa paligid, siguro nasa rooftop na siya at naghihintay. Hindi ko pa din nakikita si Niou simula ng nagstart yung program. Linapitan ko sila Reiko at halatang wala siya sa mood.

"Na-"

"Pumunta ka na ng rooftop, baka hinihintay ka na ni takashima." Nakangiting sabi sa akin ni Emi. Nang mapansin ni Reiko na papalapit sa amin si Marui ay umalis agad ito.

"Pero pano si Reiko?"

"Ok lang siya. Kami ng bahala. Tapusin mo muna ang dapat mong tapusin." Pambihira talaga sila, pero… Tama nga naman sila, kailangan ko munang tapusin ang dapat kong tapusin.

Nagmadali akong pumunta sa Rooftop, pero bago pa man ako makarating doon, nakita ko na si Takashima, nakasandal ito sa hawakan nung hagdan.

"Takashima-kun? Akala ko ba sa rooftop mo gustong makipag-kita?" Pagtatakang tanong ko sa kanya.

"Kamiru…" Nag-sigh siya. "Wala akong alam tungkol sa sinasabi mong pakikipagkita sa rooftop, pati na din yung tungkol sa kinuha kita ng stufftoy sa crane machine."

"A-anong ibig mong sabihin? K-kung wala kang alam, bakit andito ka at pano mo nalaman?"

"Sinabi mo kanina, bago pa tayo istorbohin ng 2nd yr na 'yun." Panong nangyaring hindi siya iyon? Siyang-siya ang nakita ko eh. Ano bang nangyayari?

"Pero… Ikaw na ikaw ang nakita ko."

"Sa tingin ko may alam ang mga kaibigan mo dito…" Sila Reiko? Impossible 'yun. "Napansin ko na tuwing kakausapin mo ko ay lagi silang sumusulpot, para bang may itinatago sila." Sumusulpot? Tama. Tuwing tinatanong ko yung tungkol sa rooftop, biglang may iistorbo sa usapan namin.

"Kung hindi ikaw 'yon… Sino?"

"Isipin mo kung sino ang taong may kakayahang gayahin ang ibang tao." Ang taong may kakayahang gayahin ang iba?

"Si… "

"Kamiru, hindi kita pipilitin na sagutin kung ano man ang nararamdaman mo sa akin… Dahil alam kong ang best friend mo ang totoong mahal mo." Best friend? Tama! Si Niou! Si Niou lang ang kilala kong may kakayahan na gayahin ang ibang tao. Pero, alam kong hindi na umeepekto sa akin ang panggagaya niya…

"Takashima…"

"Yung araw na nag-usap kami… Alam mo kung anong sinabi niya?" Umiling ako.

"Na wag kitang sasaktan dahil…" binulong niya sa akin ang kasunod.

"Niou…." Alam ko na, dahil sa hindi ko na siya madalas nakikita o nakakasama nakakalimutan ko na kung anong ugali at kakayahan ang meron siya. Kaya umipekto sa akin yung panggagaya niya.

"Sigurado akong siya ang naghihintay sayo sa taas." Nag-nod ako at iniwan si Takashima.

Hindi maalis sa isip ko ang binulong sa akin ni Takashima, _"special ka sa kanya."_ Special? Anong klaseng special? Gusto kong malaman! Gustong-gusto ko! Pagbukas ko ng pinto ng rooftop, nakita ko si Niou, nakatalikod siya at may hinihintay.

"Niou."

"Kamusta ang performance?" Nag-smirk siya. Lumapit ako sa kanya.

"Ikaw ba ang kumuha ng stufftoy noon sa crane machine na ang inakala ko ay si Takashima? At ikaw din ba ang nagsabi sa akin na magkita tayo dito sa rooftop?" Nawala ang smirk niya at napalitan ito ng isang seryosong mukha.

"Pano kung ako nga?" Nilapit niya ang mukha niya sa mukha ko.

"Bakit kailangan mo pang gawin 'yon?"

"Dahil alam kong hindi mo tatanggapin yun kung sa akin nanggaling. Na hindi ka pupunta dahil ako ang nagsabi sayo. Dahil galit ka sa akin."

"N-" Sinandal niya ko sa hog wire nung rooftop at hinarangan niya ng dalwang kamay niya ang magkabilang gilid ko.

"Dati hindi ko alam kung bakit nagalit ka sa akin pagkatapos kong halikan si Mami sa harap mo. Pero, nang aminin mo sa akin na mahal mo ko…" Napansin ko na humihigpit yung hawak niya sa hog wire.

"…alam ko na kung bakit. Alam kong galit ka dahil hindi ko marealize kung ano ba talaga yung nararamdaman mo sa akin. Aaminin ko na nagulat ako ng aminin mo sa akin 'yon pero masaya ako." Nakatungo siya… Ayaw niyang ipakita yung mukha niya sa akin.

"Nung narinig kong nag-confess sayo yung Takashima na yun, na-curious ako kung anong sinagot mo sa kanya at… nagselos ako."

"N-nagselos?"

"Tuwing nakikita ko na magkasama kayo, gusto kitang hilahin palayo sa kanya pero naisip ko na masaya ka sa kanya kaya hindi ko ginawa. Ayokong sabihin sayo kung anong nararamdaman ko dahil ayokong masira yung pagiging bestfriends natin. Dahil napakahalaga mo sa akin."

Tumingin siya sa akin, yung mukha niya… nagbu-blush, makikita mo sa oceanic blue eyes niya na sincere siya sa mga sinasabi niya.

"I Love you." Naramdaman ko yung paglapat ng mga labi niya sa labi ko. At dun na nag-umpisa ang pagtulo ng luha ko.

Yung nararamdaman ko, hindi siya one-sided love dahil pareho ang nararamdaman namin para sa isa't-isa. Ayaw lang naming ipaalam iyon dahil sa pilit naming pinoprotektahan yung 'friendship' namin.

"I… Love you too, Masaharu."

And yes, after ng gabing 'yon. Official na kami. I'm his girlfriend. At kung sino man ang magreklamo, humanda sa akin. Madalas pa din kaming nag-aaway ng dahil sa ugali niya, alam niyo naman kung anong ugali ang meron siya db?

Pero….

… I'm happy to be with him.


End file.
